Overcoming The Odds
by Relenting Tiara
Summary: (ON HIATUS)AU. A servant Girl and a king. I suck at summeries. VH eventually.
1. Prologue

Overcoming the odds  
  
My first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you think I should continue.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Surveying the remains of Fanalia left Hitomi Kanzaki with an empty barren feeling. This ravaged and desolate land she had once called her home was nothing more than a tragic reminder of the happiness she once lived.  
  
She strolled among those who had returned from hiding when the city was destroyed. The destiny war had taken all she held dear away from her and she was now left with the immense task of trying to rebuild a life for herself and her infant brother, Jasper. They'd lost their parents when Zaibach had first attacked Fanalia.  
  
Hitomi noticed that rebuilding had already begun. She hoped she would be able to find some place for her and Jasper to stay that night. She had no money and was desperate for any knid of charity.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
The young woman turned to see her long time friend Yukari.  
  
"Yukari?" said Hitomi. She could not hide the surprise in her voice at seeing her past friend. She had long ago abandoned all hope of seeing anyone, other than little Jasper, from her past life.  
  
As they walked through the remains of Fanalia's capitol, Yukari talked about her arrival back in Fanalia 5 days previously and how she had met a "fine specimen of manhood" and he was currently building her a new home. Hitomi wasnt really listening. She had no time for suchfrivoulous thoughts. She had so many responsibilities now: finding a home, feeding herself and her brother, finding work.  
  
"Hitomi you just arrived so that means you have no where to go right?"  
  
"Thats right," replied the 15 year old.  
  
"Then you and Jasper can come stay with me."  
  
"We couldnt do that. Your home isnt even finished yet."  
  
"Oh come on, it would so much fun." Hitomi opened her mouth to protest but then decided against it. It would solve one of her many problems right now so she took Yukari up on offer. 


	2. Chapter 2: On The Balcony

Overcoming The Odds  
  
  
  
Hey its me again. My second chapter. Wow I'm really getting into this. Oh I for got to put in a disclaimer so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its original characters (I bloody wish).  
  
Please review. Any suggestions on where u want the story to go. Oh yeah im looking for an editor so if you're interested email me or just tell me in ur reveiew.  
  
Anything written in italic is a thought.  
  
Chapter 2: On The Balcony  
  
Van Slanzar de Fanel stood looking over his country from his bedroom balcony. A tall young man with medium build had replaced the once scrawny boy with unruly ebony hair. He still had the unruly ebony hair. As his burgundy eyes swept over the hustle and bustle of the colourful market place, he noticed how happy his people were.  
  
It had been four years since the destiny war. His people were happy and to some extent so was he. His country wasn't the riches on Gaea but they were not doing to bad. He envied the carefree lives his people lived. How he longed to be one of them but no he was a king.  
  
"Lord Van."  
  
Van turned to face the familiar voice.  
  
"Yes Merle. What is it?"  
  
"The council would like to meet with you."  
  
As Merle stood before him, he contemplated how much she had grown. She had lost her childish features and was no longer the bouncy little cat girl, who would cling mercilessly to Van. She took out her hair clips and Van watched as her beautiful pink mane cascaded down to her bottom.  
  
I love her.  
  
She was all he had left in this world. She was his sister but she could not fill the emptiness inside.  
  
"I'm sure they would. Ok. Tell them I'll be there in a minute. Oh yeah and put your hair back up."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with my hair?"  
  
Van laughed. "Well nothing but you know how Chris gets when he sees you all wild like that. I don't think He'll be concentrating to hard on the meeting."  
  
Merle's face went bright red and she quickly left the room. He noticed that she didn't put her hair back up.  
  
He took one more glance at the view from his balcony.  
  
What a view he thought. 


	3. Servant Girl

Hey everyone. My third chaper. Whoopy!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Escaflowne. I own only my own characters.  
  
Chapter 3: The Servant Girl  
  
Van walked into the council room with such an air of authority that everyone became silent. He sat down at the head of the meeting table and said, "So what is it you want from me this time?" The hush remained for several minutes. Van just stared at his council with a scarcely hidden look of disdain. He knew what they wanted.  
  
"My Lord we must discuss your marriage plans," a tall aged man dared to venture. He was an elderly advisor, part of Van's father's council, named Rubius. Van particularly loathed this particular man but kept him on because he had been good and loyal to his father.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear on this matter," Van said as he scowled at the man.  
  
"But my Lord, You should already be married. You will be 20 within the year. You must think of Fanalia. This country needs an heir."  
  
"I will marry who and when I wish."  
  
As expected, all the council began to speak at once. They were all thinking of ways to try and persuade their king of his duty to his country but Van wasn't really listening. As he sat there bored of the meeting he noticed a servant girl creep in.  
  
She was carrying a tray with water and light snacks for after the meeting and Van didn't recognise her as a servant. She must be new, he thought. She wasn't what you would call traditionally beautiful. She had short light brown hair. Almost sandy coloured. It was cropped like a boy's hair. He could tell that physically she wasn't finished developing but he found her unique. She wasn't he's usual type but he considered her stunning!  
  
She stopped at on of the side tables and put the tray left the tray there.  
  
"What are you doing you silly child? Bring the food to the centre table!" This came from a very angry Rubius, infuriated by he's king's pigheadedness.  
  
The girl slowly picked up the tray and deposited right in front of Rubius calmly but loudly saying the words, "I hope you choke on it."  
  
"What did you? You insolent child! I shall have you put in the dungeons and flogged for your lack of manners."  
  
"I don't think you will," interrupted Van.  
  
"What was that my Lord?"  
  
"I said, I don't think you will."  
  
"But my Lord, you just witnessed this act of insolence. She must not go unpunished."  
  
Rubius was fuming.  
  
"What I witnessed Rubius was you being unnecessarily rude and I would like you to apologise to the girl."  
  
"But Lord Van..."  
  
"No buts! Just apologise." Van glared at the old man.  
  
"Yes Lord Van. I am sorry for my rude behaviour," Rubius said through gritted teeth.  
  
The girl smiled and replied, "Apology accepted." She quickly exited the room.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad now was it Rubius?" Van had immensely enjoyed that. That'll teach the old bastard.  
  
*************************************  
  
Hitomi left the council room. She felt great. That pompous bastard won't be doing that again anytime so. She had loved every little bit of the humiliation.  
  
Four years had passed since her arrival back in Fanalia. With the help of a seemingly flighty Yukari, she had been able to get a job in the palace as a servant girl and consequently found a home for herself and Jasper at the servants' quarters in the palace. She had grown very little in the past 4 years. She was still rather slim with a little girl's figure. She hoped she would still grow. She kept her hair short as it prevented her from taking the trouble of having to pin it up every morning.  
  
She entered the palace kitchens and saw Yukari by the door waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Yukari! What are you doing here?" she said to her friend. Over the past years she had grown to depend on the girl for companionship.  
  
"Just came to say hi," Yukari replied.  
  
"You'll never guess what just happened." Hitomi recollected the events that just took place in the council meeting. Her friend began laughing. She laughed so hard that she began to cry.  
  
"So he actually apologised."  
  
"Yep. King van made him."  
  
"Oh Hitomi. I wish Id been there. Ohhhhhhh and to be rescued by such a dishy king. You are a lucky one."  
  
"He is handsome isn't he," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Handsome please. He's a bloody God! Id like to get myself some of that."  
  
"Hey what about Amano?"  
  
"Yeah I still love him but come on are you telling me you wouldn't be interested if the king propositioned you?" asked Yukari.  
  
"I certainly would not!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
The two girls left the kitchen to go find Jasper.  
  
Well maybe I would, she thought.  
  
  
  
Well thats chapter 3 done. Please review. Suggestions welcome. Thanx. 


	4. Chapter 4: Are We Jealous?

Hello! My fourth chapter and I'm really beginning to enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 4: Are We Jealous?  
  
  
  
"So where is Jasper Hitomi?" asked an impatient Yukari. She couldn't wait to see the little boy. She had grown very fond of him and loved him as if he were her own brother.  
  
"Where else? The training yard. He's probably talked one of the guards into sparring with him," Hitomi replied.  
  
The two girls made their way through the gardens to the training yard. When they arrived they saw Jasper and as they thought he had persuaded someone to train with him. Jasper had grown into a lively 10-year-old with a passion for sword fighting. He frequently told his sister of his dream to become a great knight like Sir Allen Schezar.  
  
"Jasper," Hitomi called, "Who are you bothering now?"  
  
"Its no bother!" said a tall man with long blonde hair.  
  
"Oh Sir Allen. How are you?" said Hitomi.  
  
Allen frequently visited Van and he had instantly taken a liking to the spirited Kanzaki boy. He had also taken quite a liking to the 19 year old Hitomi. He appreciated her boyish looks. He especially appreciated the way she was always blatant with him. She was friendly and was always a good laugh. He found himself growing very fond of her.  
  
"Sir Allen? What's with the formality? I thought you and I were friends."  
  
"We are friends but I must remember my station. A poor servant girl like me must create some distance between herself and a lady-loving knight such as yourself. People may start to think things."  
  
"What things?" replied Allen with an arch of he's eyebrow.  
  
Hitomi laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"I'm sure I would."  
  
Yukari looked on in astonishment. Her Hitomi was freely laughing and joking with Allen Schezar, the most handsome knight in all of Gaea.  
  
********************************  
  
The council meeting had annoyed Van to the extreme. He needed to let off some steam. He decided to go to the training yard and see who was available to spar. As he entered the yard, he noticed the servant girl from earlier in the day but she was not alone. She was with another girl, a little boy and Allen. They were talking and laughing as if they were old friends. Van felt a strange feeling he had never felt before in the bottom of his stomach. It was uncomfortable and he didn't like it one bit. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he could be jealous. Of course I'm not jealous, he thought. I don't even know the girl.  
  
He walked up to the group. "Allen when did you arrive?"  
  
"Only a few hours ago. They told me you were in a meeting," replied the golden haired knight.  
  
At that point they noticed that both girls were on their knees.  
  
"Kneel down Jasper!" whispered Hitomi.  
  
"Van you have such a way with people," laughed Allen.  
  
"Please get up," pleaded Van. He hated it when people did that. It made him feel uncomfortable. Especially with this servant girl. He did not like the thought of her kneeling to him (AN get your minds out of the gutter). They rose but kept their faces looking down.  
  
"erm Lord Van I would like to thank you for your kindness this afternoon." This was put forward by an unusually sheepish Hitomi. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt incredibly shy around the king.  
  
He loved the way his name sounded when she said it. It sounded almost like a song to him.  
  
"No need for a thank you. I only did what was right. What is your name?" Van asked.  
  
"Hitomi sir. Hitomi Kanzaki"  
  
"Is this your ... err ... son?" Van asked. He didn't know why he asked. He just needed to know.  
  
"Good lord no!" exclaimed Hitomi. "He is my little brother, Jasper." She didn't know why but for some reason she needed to make sure that he knew that. She didn't want him to think she was married or anything.  
  
"Lord Van?" This came from an extremely shy Jasper.  
  
"Yes Jasper," Van replied.  
  
"Would you spar with me please?" asked the little boy.  
  
"Jasper! The king has more important things to do," scolded Hitomi.  
  
"No I'd love to. If that's ok with you?" asked Van.  
  
"If you're sure my Lord."  
  
"Call me Van, Hitomi."  
  
"Yes Van" said a very surprised Hitomi.  
  
"Now Jasper. Time for our match."  
  
Allen had watched the whole exchange. For some reason he didn't like it too much. He felt as of Van was intruding on his territory. He made a mental note to speak to Van about it later but for now he wanted to get to know Hitomi's little friend a bit better. 


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Thinking Of You  
  
"What is it you want now?" asked Van as he strolled into the council meeting and took his seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Well sire we have a proposal for you," answered Rubius.  
  
"Do you now? So what type of proposal are we talking about?" Van enquired with a raise of an eyebrow  
  
"Well the council thinks that we should throw a ball as a celebration of Fanalia's prosperity. We were destroyed but now we have rebuilt and are bigger and stronger. We..."  
  
"I know all this Rubius," Van said testily, "Do as you wish. You may have your ball. It shall be held in a month's time. I'll send a messenger to you with those who I want invited to this ball of yours. Now if that's all, I think I'll get going." Van exited the room without waiting for an answer. He just wasn't in the mood to play with those fools. The only member of the council he could endure was Chris and the others often left him out of the proceedings because of his relationship with Merle, which they did not approve of, her being a catgirl and him being human. He had other things on his mind. Namely one young servant girl. "Hitomi." He said her name out loud. He thought it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard. For some reason he didn't want to know about, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had often found himself just wondering around the kitchens and the servants' quarters just so he could catch a glimpse of her.  
  
He had also grown quite fond of little Jasper. He thought the boy was very smart and had a bright future. He was also very good when it came to fighting and he was keen to learn about the army and strategies. Van and Jasper could regularly be found in the training yard sparring. Van enjoyed teaching the boy. He enjoyed his company. He reminded him of what it felt like to have a brother again. Also Jasper was sometimes allowed into Van's meetings with his generals. None of the generals approved but none of them dared defy the king. Thinking of Jasper, Van decided he would go find the boy and ask him to spar. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of Hitomi as well, he thought hopefully.  
  
********************************  
  
It was Hitomi's morning off. She was in her room with Jasper when all of a sudden he blurted, "You like king Van don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Jasper!" Hitomi exclaimed, " What kind of a question is that? Of course I like Van. He's the king and a very good one at that. He has been very kind to you."  
  
"I know all that Hitomi, I mean you like like him. Like you want to marry him." Jasper was still young but he noticed how his sister always seemed a little brighter when the king was around. He saw the way she would generally become less hard. He liked her more when she was around the king. The king seemed to excite her.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her younger brother. He was very smart and she was extremely proud of him. "Jasper the king has been kind to us and I'm grateful. That's all there is to it."  
  
"It would be ok with me if you married him you know," said the young boy.  
  
"I know but even if I did like like the king, he wouldn't choose me for a bride. He'd have more than a dozen beautiful princesses wanting to marry him."  
  
"Beautiful maybe but not half as intelligent!"  
  
"King Van! What are you doing here?" Hitomi stammered.  
  
Her heart was racing. She hoped Van hadn't heard all of their conversation. She'd be mortified if he had. Remembering his first comment made Hitomi blush. He had paid her a compliment.  
  
Van looked around the room. The small room held a table, 2 chairs and 2 small single beds for Hitomi and Jasper. He noticed a door at the far wall and could see a sink and a chamber pot in it. Hitomi was perched on a bed blushing furiously while Jasper sat at the table drawing something. She looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Actually I wondered if Jasper would like to come train with me. If that's ok with you of course," Van said. He didn't want her to think he was trying to command her or anything.  
  
"Oh yes of course," she replied, "That's if Jasper you want to?"  
  
"Yeah definitely. Come on Van let's go. Oh Hitomi why don't you come and watch, you have the morning off." This came from a very mischievous Jasper trying his very best at some matchmaking.  
  
"Yes Hitomi. Do come. It would be fun," Van said. He desperately wanted her to come.  
  
Hitomi knew what Jasper was up to but decided that she would rather stay here and get some rest. She didn't notice the look of disappointment on Van's face. Besides Yukari is coming down later and she didn't want to miss her. She said goodbye to the boys and went to wash up for Yukari's arrival. Also she wanted some time to herself. She wanted to be left to her thoughts. She wanted to think of Van.  
  
********************************  
  
Van and Jasper had been training for half an hour when they decided to take a break. Van noticed that Jasper's fighting skills had improved since their last session. They sat on the benches at the edge of the training yard.  
  
"Jasper does Hitomi have a boyfriend?" This came out of the blue and Van instantly regretted asking it.  
  
Jasper just smiled. "No but Allen likes her. He told me so himself." It had just hit Jasper that maybe if he said Allen liked Hitomi, Van might start liking Hitomi. "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Oh I err... I err... I just erm wanted erm to err find out if you guys would be leaving if she got married and that." Van knew that excuse was pitiful and he didn't expect the young boy to believe him but he'd hope he wouldn't ask any more questions. Allen liked Hitomi. He didn't like that. Whenever Allen wanted someone, he usually got them. Van didn't want Hitomi to be just another one of Allen's conquest. She deserved better. He found himself suddenly getting angry. He decided to speak to Allen later that week when he arrived.  
  
  
  
Please review it helps me know how many ppl are reading my story. Rite now I have 3. Not very good number. Thankx. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Humble Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 6: A Humble Request  
  
"Allen can I have a word with you please?"  
  
"Sure Van. What's up, you seem a little tense. I hope nothing bad has happened," enquired Allen. He didn't like the tone of Van's voice; he could tell something was wrong.  
  
Van leads Allen to his study and both men sit on either side of Van's desk. Allen was a little thrown by this as they usually sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Van what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know you better than that."  
  
"Ok Allen I don't know how to say this but I want you to leave Hitomi alone." Van was firm and quite calm.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Leave Hitomi alone."  
  
"Van I don't know what this is about but."  
  
"Allen I know you. I've seen what you do to women and how you can hurt them. Hitomi is worth more than that so just leave her alone." Van's anger was rising but he was keeping it at bay.  
  
Allen became livid with anger. "Is that so? I'm a heartless womaniser. Well what or who I do is my own business not yours so I suggest you mind your own business." Allen stood to leave and Van rose from his seat.  
  
"Allen I'm warning you leave her alone. She's too good for you." Van could no longer control his anger. "Why don't you just go back to one of your whores!?"  
  
Allen began laughing. "You're warning me! And what precisely will you do if I don't heed your warning. Honestly Van I don't understand where all this came from but.. Oh my God! I do understand. You've fallen for her haven't you?"  
  
Allen began laughing uncontrollably and collapses back into his seat. "Oh gosh Van, whoever heard of a king falling for a servant girl. You really are something"  
  
"Allen shut up!" Van felt a new surge of rage fill him. At that precise moment he would have willingly killed Allen.  
  
"Listen Van I get what you're trying to say but I can't leave her alone. I'm sorry but I actually really like her and I'm not planning on giving that up. Not even for you. But I don't want to lose you as a friend either Van so why don't we just say may the best man win."  
  
"Allen she's not a prize to be won! She is a special human being. She is kind and gentle. When she smiles she lights up the room," Van doesn't seem to notice Allen is still in the room, "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and the way she gave up her life to look after Jasper is the most selfless act I've ever witnessed. She is something special. She deserves someone who can love her for the rest of her life." "What you mean you? Let's get serious Van, You're a king and she's a servant girl. Your council will not allow it and even if they do what will the other royalty of Gaea think? The only thing you could truly offer her is a life of sneaking around and a few romps every week in a hidden cottage. She deserves someone who can love her openly."  
  
Van sits down, deflated by Allen's speech. He's right, thinks Van. I wont be able to love her the way she needs. Allen looks at Van and feels sorry for the king. He then stands and exits the room.  
  
************************************ Hitomi and Jasper are sitting on the table in their quarters having a meal of Potato stew. "Hitomi, King van was asking questions about you last time we went sparring."  
  
"He was what! What did he ask?"  
  
Jasper could sense the excitement and curiosity now rising in his sister. "Pass the salt please. Thanks." Jasper continued eating his stew.  
  
"Jasper!" exclaimed Hitomi, "What did he ask?"  
  
"What did who ask?" Jasper was enjoying keeping his sister in suspense.  
  
"Jasper!"  
  
"OK, OK. He just wanted to know if you had a boyfriend."  
  
A smile appeared on Hitomi's face. "He did? What did you say?"  
  
"Oh I told him the truth of course."  
  
"Jasper what did you say?"  
  
Jasper laughed a mischievous laugh. "I said no. You should see yourself Hitomi, all excited about the king."  
  
"I am not excited." Replied an embarrassed Hitomi.  
  
"Who's excited?" Allen stood at the doorway with a great big grin.  
  
"Allen?!! Ohhhhh ...err.how are you?" Hitomi blushed at the knight. She wasn't sure how much of the conversation he had heard but she dearly hoped it wasn't much.  
  
"I'm fine Hitomi. Has anyone ever told you that you look gorgeous when you blush." Allen laughed. She did look beautiful.  
  
Hitomi's already pink face turned into a dark crimson. "Erm... thanks.err what can I do for you Allen?" The knight entered the room and approached Hitomi on the bed. He got down on one knee in a very chivalrous action and smoothly asked Hitomi if she would accompany him to the ball. She was so surprised and came out with a bunch of reasons why she could not. First and foremost she would be serving at the ball but Allen just said he would get her the night off and she would accompany him. She didn't know what to say so she said she'd think about it.  
  
*********************************  
  
Van was seething in his study. He couldn't believe Allen. How could he be so careless with people's feelings? He decided he would go and warn Hitomi. He exited his study and headed for the servant's quarters. On his arrival at her room he saw Allen down on one knee and Hitomi blushing madly. Of course she would fall for him. She's just like the rest of them, Van bitterly thought. Van noticed Allen turn round.  
  
"Van how nice of you to gracious with your royal presence." Allen was laughing at him.  
  
Van left the room without a word.  
  
Thanks for reading. Pls Pls review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to write this fic. I've had a bit of writers block but I think I've kinda sorted it out now. Well to the story.  
  
One more thing. Anything I type in Italic doesn't come out like that in fanfiction so I have to change my thought distinctions. ~ Thought~ Chapter 7: The Confrontation  
  
"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I hope Van didn't hear. I couldn't bear it if he heard that, then he'd think I didn't like him. Oh gosh I do. I really really like him. But what does it matter if I like him, he definitely doesn't like me. For goodness sakes he's the king and I'm just a bloody servant. But Allen likes me and he is a knight. Oh yeah but Allen likes everyone! ARRRRRRGH! Why on Gaea's name am I torturing myself? Gods help me! "  
  
"Hitomi who the hell are you talking to?" Jasper had just entered the room and caught his sister talking to herself. He just returned from sword practise with king Van. Jasper noticed that the king was not he's usual self. He was more withdrawn and a little bit more aggressive.  
  
"Oh no one. Just thinking out loud. You know how I am." Hitomi sincerely hoped Jasper had not heard her going on. He would never let her live it down otherwise. There was a week before the ball and Hitomi still hadn't given Allen an answer. She had hoped that Van would ask her but she knew that was wishful thinking. She had also noticed that Van had been avoiding her recently. He wasn't his usual friendly self. He no longer visited her and Jasper in their quarters and he would no longer talk to her. He even had a servant come for Jasper if he wanted to spar.  
  
"So Jasper how was your session with the king today?" Hitomi hoped her brother wouldn't read too much into the question. He was getting awful smart nowadays.  
  
"Hmm it was ok. The king didn't mention you sorry." Jasper could see the hurt in his sister's eyes. He was beginning to dislike Lord Van for hurting Hitomi.  
  
"Now don't be silly Jasper. Why would the king mention me? I was merely asking how your session was."  
  
"Ok Hitomi. It was fine." Jasper decided not to persue the issue. He could see it was really getting to his sister.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
That afternoon Hitomi was helping Lady Merle in the gardens. They were on first name terms and had grown very friendly towards each other.  
  
"These roses are doing really well this year aren't they Hito?"  
  
"Yes Merle but I'm a bit worried about the lavender. They just don't look as healthy as normal."  
  
"Hmm your right, as usual. I'll get James to have a look at them." Merle glanced over at her friend. Something just wasn't right.  
  
"Hey Hito, is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
Hitomi stood up and looked down on Merle innocently studying the plants. Over the time she had been staying at the castle she had grown to love the cat girl. She considered telling her the truth but decided against it. After all, Merle was van's closest friend. She would have to tell him. She got back on her knees and said, "What could be wrong Merle?"  
  
"Oh Hitomi! I thought we were closer than that. I know that something isn't right." Merle was a little hurt that Hitomi was keeping secrets from her.  
  
Just then Allen came over to them. "What isn't right Merle?"  
  
"Oh get lost Allen! Me and Hitomi are having a private conversation!" Merle just was not in the mood for his suave behaviour right now. She wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.  
  
"Hey calm down! I just wanted to ask darling Hitomi here if she's made up her mind about going to the ball with me." Allen looked straight into Hitomi's eyes, "After all no one else has asked you yet." Allen knew this was low but he was desperate. She had already kept him waiting far too long.  
  
"Oh Allen I cant. I haven't got a dress."  
  
"No problem Hito, you can borrow one of mine," said Merle. She hoped this date with Allen would cheer her friend up.  
  
"Ok Allen. You win. I'll go with you but you have to promise no funny business. I'm not just one of your many girls!" Hitomi figured he was right. No one else had asked her. Why should she wait for an imaginary date? Van was never going to ask her. He would never feel that way about a servant girl.  
  
Allen smiled. " I would never be anything but gentlemanly towards you, my fair Hitomi."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Thanx for the dress Merle. You are a true friend." Hitomi smiled at her friend and carried on inspecting the lavender blossoms.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hitomi was walking down the corridor on the east wing of the castle when she was, all of a sudden, pulled into a side room. She couldn't scream because a hand was over her mouth and she was scared witless. She was turned around and in front of her stood the king.  
  
"Van! Oh thank the gods. I thought I was being kidnapped. I was soo scared." Her voice trailed off. "What's going on?" Hitomi began to back away.  
  
Van looked straight into her eyes. He was angry and he was going ton let her know it. "Well other than you going out with a two timing knight, not much."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Hitomi didn't know what the hell was going on she was extremely confused.  
  
"I don't want you to go to the ball with Allen!" There he'd said it. Now all he had to do was wait for the fireworks. He could already see the realisation in Hitomi's face and he didn't like the look it inspired in her eyes.  
  
"Right I see. Is this an order from a king to his servant?" Hitomi spat out the words. She wanted him to hear the venom they were laced with.  
  
Van knew he had gone to far. He decided to go for damage limitation. "Ermmm. no. I erm just don't think he is good for you."  
  
"Is that so? Well my Lord. No one else has asked me to the ball and since this is not an order, I shall go to the ball with whom ever I choose and, at the risk of sounding rude, it really is none of your business who I see." Hitomi was seething at this point. She turned around and headed out back into the corridor.  
  
Van stood in the room. It was a gorgeous room. It was the old library but it was still filled with books. He and Folken used to come here and read for hours when he was younger. ~Good I've gone to far. I've probably sent her right into Allen's arms. I'm such a dope. I wish things could go back to the way they were. I want to read with you again brother. ~ Van took one last look at the library and left.  
  
OK. What do we think? Hmm I'm not sure. PLS REVIEW. I'm not sure where this is heading but I have a few ideas some of you Allen bashers may not like on of my solutions but don't worry no matter what I decide this is still a V/H story. 


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
I know its been a while but ive just been snowed down with work. Sixth form is sooooooo tiring. Also did I mention that my computer is not working and I can only go on line at school? Oh yeah today has been soooo shitty and its only 10:13 am. By the way Ive lost my notes for this story so I'm gonna have to freestyle this. Enough of the moaning here is the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Preparations.  
  
It was the day of the ball and thins at the palace were not going to well. The white roses that were supposed to decorate the hall were supposed to have arrived 2 hours ago. All the guests had arrived but some that had not R.S.V.Ped also arrived resulting in not enough bedrooms for everyone. Van hid in his study trying to forget about the ball and everyone else. However this was made extremely difficult as every time he took a breath someone came to him to complain about something or other.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! "Oh gosh not another one. I'm not here!" Van shouted through the door.  
  
Allen came strolling into the room. "Hello Van. I see you've also decided to take refuge in here. I'm sick and tired of those prissy princesses throwing themselves at me. Its shameless really, don't you think Van?"  
  
"I couldn't give a rats arse about princesses right now Allen. All I want is some peace and bloody quiet!"  
  
Allen laughed and came to sit on the chair opposite Van's. He looked at the young king's face and felt something he couldn't describe. He wished he hadn't fallen for Hitomi so Van could be with her but he just couldn't help the way he felt. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was intelligent to boot. She was strong, confident and had managed to raise her younger brother by herself and Allen respected that about her. He felt trapped between a friend and a woman he loved and he just didn't know what to do.  
  
"Van, I'm sorry about Hitomi. I love her and I know she could make me happy." Allen was trying hard to make it up to his friend.  
  
"Allen just leave it!" Van gazed into the fire. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to forget Hitomi and Allen bringing her up just didn't help. No matter what he did she would just stay lodged in his head. ~ Hitomi. I wish I could show you how I felt. It doesn't matter anyway. Allen has you and you hate me for behaving like a control freak. ~  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hitomi was busy in the kitchen helping the cook prepare the food when Merle came rushing in.  
  
"Hitomi get your arse here now! There are only 4 hours left until the ball and your not dressed yet. We barely have enough time left to do your hair let alone your make-up. What am I to do with you huh?" Merle was in a state and she couldn't see how Hitomi could be so calm here just cooking.  
  
"Merle as I'm sure you can see, I'm helping Mrs B here in the kitchen. I don't have time to go get ready now as we are rushed off our feet."  
  
"Hitomi I'm sure dear Mrs B here would be fine without you. Isn't that so Mrs B?"  
  
"Yes Lady Merle that would be absolutely fine with me," replied the dear old cook. "You go off and enjoy yourself Miss Hitomi."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Hitomi didn't like to leave the Mrs B when she needed help.  
  
"Of course I'm sure my dear and if I need any help I'll just yell for Clara."  
  
"Thanx! Ok Merle I'm all yours."  
  
"Finally. Now hurry up there's so much to do and so little time."  
  
Ok what do you think? Not much happened in this chapter but I just thought I should get something up before you guys start thinking I'm dead, which I'm not by the way. Also this is just like an in-between chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to REVIEW. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Scarlet Temptress

Disclaimer: Ill take it for granted u guys know the drill so there will be no more disclaimers from now on.  
  
Hey me again. Yes I'm alive! It's just been really hard to actually find the time to sit and write this. My computer is up and running again. HURRAY!!!!!! I still haven't found my notes though. Oh well, here we go.  
  
Chapter 9: The Scarlet Temptress  
  
Hitomi stood gazing at herself in the mirror. Wow, she thought, could she really look this good. She barely recognised herself. She wore a beautiful white ball gown with a tight bodice that accentuated her bust and gave her a tiny waist (A.N: if you cant imagine it think of Cinderella's ball gown in the Disney movie). She had a plain black choker around her neck and had pearls sewn all over her hair. She was an absolute vision.  
  
"Oh Hito! You look so gorgeous. I just never imagined.." Merle's voiced faded away. She could not believe how good her friend looked.  
  
"Oh Merle I don't know if I can do this, I don't really belong." Hitomi was extremely nervous at this point. She felt as if she was above her station, which in all honesty, she was.  
  
"Listen girl!! You are just as good as any of those prissy little girls out there, if not better and you'll have all the men out there on their knees, so don't u start doubting yourself. Anyways you're going with one of the most desirable men in Asturia, so be happy and just enjoy yourself, ok?"  
  
"Ok Merle. Thanks, you've been really great about it all, letting me borrow the dress and that." Hitomi said. She was truly grateful.  
  
"Oh gosh you can keep the dress now. I could never wear it knowing how good it looked on you and I don't want to hear any protesting!" Merle left the room without a backward glance.  
  
Hitomi remained where she was for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and going to the ball.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van sat in his throne as everyone arrived. It was early in the evening and he was already bored. He looked around at the scene before him and although he normally hated the extravagant he loved what he saw. Most of the problems were smoothed out a couple of hours before the ball. He decided he would just mingle for an hour ort so then take a bottle of wine outside and get hammered. After all he needed it. As Van was in deep thought, he didn't immediately notice the silence that had dawned on the room. When he did he looked to the entrance and saw what had everyone captivated. There she stood. An absolute vision in scarlet. Van had never seen anyone like her. She was so beautiful and unusual looking for someone in Fanalia. She wore a straight, deep red evening dress made from the finest silk which flowed easily over the ground behind her as she moved. She had long jet black hair that was almost razor straight that reached to her bum. Her eyes were slightly slanted and a deep brown colour with flecks of red. She had very pale skin, almost as white as snow. All this and a heart shaped face and full lips coloured blood red by lipstick. Van couldn't keep his eyes away from her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Hitomi danced with Alan, she realised she was enjoying herself. She was very surprised by this and was a little afraid of what it meant. She shrugged off the thought and decided to not think about anything tonight but to just enjoy herself. As hard as she tried there was one thought, however, that she could not get rid of. She was thinking about Van and where he was. She had seen him earlier dancing with that mysterious lady in red and had later seen them walk to the balcony.  
  
"Hitomi are you ok?" asked Alan.  
  
"Of course I am! Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it's just that you seem a bit distracted that's all.  
  
"Well it's just that you seem a bit distracted that's all. You are having a good time right?" Alan was eager to please; he wanted Hitomi to love him just as much as he thought he loved her.  
  
"I'm sorry Alan I just need some air. I think I'll just go for a walk in the gardens. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to go by myself. Thanks." And before Alan could reply she was off the dance floor and at the balcony doors. Alan just stood bewildered unsure of what he had done.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi wasn't sure what she was doing outside. She just had this uncontrollable urge to see Van. She wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. She walked through the rose garden and found herself at the water garden. She was about to approach the fountain when she noticed that 2 other people were sitting there. All of a sudden her heart was pounding and she dived behind an oriental waterfall feature so she would not be noticed. She looked back out at the couple and saw that not only were they very close to each other but they were engrossed in what appeared to be a very passionate embrace. She tried to steady her breathing but was now gasping for air. There was not much light but from the light of the moon she could see the lady wore a beautiful scarlet dress and she could also make out the tiny golden crown only worn by the king of Fanalia.  
  
Hitomi began running. She ran back into the ball, through the corridors and into her quarters. Jasper was asleep but she knew she would not sleep tonight. She hurriedly took off the dress and changed into her comfortable clothes. She did not want to start crying and risk the chance of waking Jasper up so she ran up on to the roof and let it all loose there.  
  
She sobbed and sobbed. ~ Oh how could I have been so stupid? The king of all people. I had to fall for the king. Me? a mere servant girl and a king? What was I thinking? Oh gosh Tomi what have you done to yourself? ~  
  
Hitomi just sat there and thought for a while. She then made a promise to herself never to be so stupid again. She would find a suitable husband; she may even take Alan up on his offer but she would no longer have foolish fantasies that would never come true. She stood up, took one last look at the world through the yes of the old Hitomi and turned to her new self, as she left the roof.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rubius stood behind the oriental waterfall and gazed at the king and the mysterious lady. He was pleased finally the king could be a real man and produce an heir for the throne. He was really beginning to despair of the king but things would get better now. The king would marry this woman and he would make sure of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys what did u think? I'm really not sure where this is going so its as much a mystery to me as it is to u. Thanks and don't forget to review. 


	10. Chapter 10: Two in One Day

Hey u guys. Thanks so much for all ur reviews. Ur just making it really worthwhile. Id thank u all personally but I'm too lazy. Ill just assume that my notes have taking a trip to the moon so no more winging about it. Here we go.  
  
Chapter10: Two in One Day  
  
Merle had a wonderful night at the ball. All night her and Chris had just had the time of their lives and as she crept out of his room early that morning, a huge smile spread across her face, remembering the events of the previous night.  
  
She was creeping down the corridor, when she saw Van. She ducked behind a pillar and waited for him to pass. He didn't look like himself. He looked somewhat dazed as if he was in another world. She decided that she would just ask him what was wrong and risk all the awkward questions about where she had spent the night.  
  
"Van what's..." Merle said but before she could finish he just turned the corner without a backward glance.  
  
~That was weird ~ she thought. ~He probably didn't hear me.~ She carried on down the corridor until she found her room and went to try and catch up on some sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi was serving breakfast and noticed that Merle wasn't at the table but neither was the king. The lady in red was however and for some reason this made her feel better. As she went serve Alan he grabbed her wrist and with an expansive gesture, called for another servant to serve and for Hitomi to join the table. She tried to protest but in the end she just gave in to stop all the commotion. A chair was brought for her and she was sat beside Alan. At that moment Van entered. For a moment their eyes locked and she saw a flicker of something there, maybe rage , but she just dismissed it. He went and took his seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Lord Van, good morning. I trust you slept well last night?" This came from the lady in red.  
  
""Yes thank you Lady Zyron. I hope you and everyone else enjoyed the ball last night?" Replied Van.  
  
"I bet she did..." muttered Hitomi under her breath. She was immediately mortified at her childishness and decided to weed the gardens for an hour as penance.  
  
The rest of breakfast went on very smoothly and everyone went their separate ways.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van sat on the fountain in the water garden. He needed some time to think and he found the water helped a lot. He missed his family. At a time like this Folken would have been able to tell him what to do. Last night had been good. He liked Lady Zyron and was very attracted to her but something was holding him back. She was funny, kind and very sexy but it wasn't her he had dreamt about last night. He couldn't forget about Hitomi no matter how hard he tried. All of a sudden he was hit with this huge burst of rage. Hitomi was nothing to him. She was a servant. A mere servant who was stupid enough to fall for Alan's charms. He would pursue a relationship with Lady Zyron and if things go right he may even marry her. He left the fountain and stormed off still in a rage.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zyron stood and watched the king. Things were going as planned and it made her feel good. She had not wanted this job but had decided that it had to be done. She looked once more as he stormed off in a rage. The first stage was complete, the next would be tricky but she would do it. She always did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Merle awoke to find that it was mid afternoon and she was not alone. Chris was just sitting by her bed looking at her.  
  
"Hey stranger," she said." How are you?"  
  
He didn't say anything and just kept looking at her. His eyes were very intense and it was beginning to weird how out. She knew he would never hurt her or anything but someone just staring at you is kinda creepy.  
  
"Chris why are4 you staring at me like that? What's wrong?"  
  
He stayed silent and just stared.  
  
"Chris stop it you're creeping me out. Chris.?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi was weeding in the garden as she had promised herself when Alan came up behind her.  
  
"What the****!! Alan you scared three kinds of shite out of me. What do you want?" Hitomi didn't feel like having company right now. She just wanted to lose herself in her task.  
  
"Sorry Tomi. I actually have something very important to ask you."  
  
"Ask then." She knew she was being mean but she really didn't want to talk.  
  
Alan looked at her, was this really the right time. He shrugged it off, squared his shoulders and just blurted it out,  
  
"Marry me".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? I know its short but all my chapters are. Don't forget to review. Thanx. 


	11. Chapter 11: One Down One to Go

Hello me again. Right to answer some of your questions, if you look at the beginning of the fic you will notice I mentioned Chris, who was one of Van's advisors and I also hinted at him and Merle having a relationship. I figured that maybe I should try and develop this more. Also just to reassure some of you (LOVEWITCH) this will definitely be a V/H fic. I'm just trying to work out to get to that point. Oh yeah I'm still not sure who, what or why Lady Z is there yet. She may go either way; good or bad.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: One Down One To Go  
  
Merle stared at Chris in shock. ~ Did he just ask me to marry him? Nah he wouldn't. Would he? ~  
  
"Erm what did you just say?" asked Merle  
  
"I said marry me." Chris was dead serious. He had never been more serious in his life and after last night he knew it was right. He could never see himself with anyone except Merle. He was hoping and praying she felt the same.  
  
"You are serious aren't you?" Merle was still shocked and what he was asking had just began to dawn on her but she realised she wanted to say yes. She wanted to be his bride and to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
"As serious as can be."  
  
"Oh Chris are you sure, cos if this is a joke I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"This is no joke Merle. I love you. I think you love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Oh Chris yes! I'll marry you." Merle flew out of the bed and onto Chris. They both laughed and held each other tight. Merle knew that everything would turn out right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You are bloody nuts! How can think of even asking me that? The king and I are dear friends and I would never do such a thing!" Lady Zyron marched down the corridor and away from Rubius. He had just told her of his suspicions about the king and the servant girl and had asked her for her help in getting rid of this girl. She was angry and worried. She thought her job would be relatively easy but she had not factored in this mad man. She would have to report back to her superiors and see what they said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van sat on his throne. He was angry with Hitomi and with himself for falling for her. He just wished things could be easier. Part of him wanted to abdicate the throne but he loved Fanalia and knew it would throw her into economic disarray. Van was then suddenly interrupted in the middle of his thoughts by Merle who came barging into the room followed by Chris.  
  
"Oh Van guess what? You'll never guess. Chris has asked me to marry him and I've said yes. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Isn't it great?" Merle was extremely excited and rushed down to the throne room immediately after her and Chris had sealed the engagement (AN; I'm sure you guys know what I mean.)  
  
Van just stood still looking at them. Too much was happening too fast and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He then just walked out of the room without a reply or a backwards glance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Hitomi was sitting and talking to Jasper. She told him about Allen's proposal and wanted to know what he thought about it.  
  
"Well what do you think about it Hitomi?" Jasper asked.  
  
"Honestly I don't know. I told him I'd think about it and answer him today after supper. I just want all this struggling to stop Jasper. I want a good life for you and although Allen isn't the richest man in the world he could provide well for me and you and he'd be good to us."  
  
"Hitomi I want you to listen very carefully to me. I know I'm just your little brother but I know you. I know when you're happy and when you're sad. I don't want you to marry Allen because of me. If you are sure it would make you happy then I support you but as I said I know you and I don't think you want to marry Allen. In all the reasons you have given me for marrying him, you never mentioned love once. I want you to think about that carefully and then make a decision." With that Jasper got up and left.  
  
Hitomi sat still looking out the door after her brother. She had tears in her eyes. Tears of pride and love. She hadn't realised when Jasper had grown so much.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van was strolling in the gardens when he was stopped by Allen.  
  
"Hello Van, we need to talk," said Allen.  
  
Van didn't know if he was in the mood for this; he knew where this would end. "What is it?" he replied.  
  
"Van you and I have been close for very long and I want you to hear this from me and no one else. I love Hitomi and you know that. Yesterday I asked her to be my wife. She is to reply me today after supper and to be honest I think she will say yes. I don't want this to ruin our friendship as you are very dear to me. I know you have a thing for her but I promise you that I will take good care of her and I hope we can still be friends. There I sad it." Allen was happy he got it out in one go; it would be easier for Van that way.  
  
"Yes you did Allen. You said it very well." Van turned and walked away without a backward glance. He was doing that more often these days. He was angry. Angry at Allen for wanting Hitomi. Angry at himself for wanting Hitomi. Angry at Hitomi for not wanting him. Angry at Merle and Chris for being happy. ~Well if everyone is getting married so will I. ~ With that last thought, he stormed off in search of Lady Zyron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Unknown to Van, Zyron had witnessed the whole incident and she knew what Van was about to do. She had just spoken to her superiors who had told her to stick to the original plan but after the news of Hitomi's impending engagement, that was no longer possible. Things were moving far too fast and she did not like it at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you guys think? Don't forget to R&R. 


	12. Chapter 12: NO!

Well hey guys. It's been sooo long and I feel really guilty but I've had a hard time trying to sort myself out. I have stupid presentation to do tomorrow but cos I love you guys so much, I'm doing this instead. I think I've finally figured out what to do with lady Z. Well here we go!  
  
Chapter 12: NO!  
  
It was supper time and Hitomi was sitting at the table eating with Allen at the King's table. She felt out of place there but Allen had insisted. She was nervous about after supper and knew what she had to do but was deadly afraid. Desert was almost over when King Van tapped on his wine glass for everyone's attention. He stood up and looking directly at Hitomi said,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, my council have been on at me for a long time to get a bride. Well I think they will be pleased to hear that tonight I propose to Lady Zyron. So what is your answer dear Lady?"  
  
Everyone sat there speechless, most of all Hitomi. She felt a deep, deep sorrow take over all her body and it took all her strength to just keep sitting where she was. What made it worst is that Van had been looking directly at her at the time and she saw pure and unadulterated anger. She saw such pure rage it shook her to her core and now she didn't know what to do.  
  
Lady Zyron had known this was coming and had decided that tonight would be best to reveal all. She saw Hitomi and the pain on her face and she didn't want to add anymore to her plate but she knew it had to be done. Zyron stood up and began her speech.  
  
"Lord Van you have been extremely kind and gracious to me but I fear I have led you on. On arriving in this country, it was not your hand in marriage I was looking for. I was sent here to look for Hitomi Kanzaki Nasai." She looked directly at Hitomi who had a look of pure shock and confusion. "I come from the country Nasaina. Long ago the prince of my country was sent away for fear of his life during a war. It was many years until this war was over and by that time the prince was a grown man who had a young family. He refused the title of king and abdicated his thrown. My country has been in a state of chaos. We learned of the destruction of Fanalia and soon learned of the death of our prince and his wife. I am now here to retrieve his children who are the heirs to the thrown of Nasaina. Hitomi you are the heir to this thrown. Your father gave up his thrown so that you could have a normal childhood. Now you are no longer a child and you must take up your responsibility as future queen."  
  
Zyron finished her speech and stared at a stunned Hitomi. The whole room now had their eyes trained on Hitomi who all of a sudden got up and walked calmly out of the room. She was quickly followed by Allen.  
  
Van just stood shocked and stared at Zyron amazed at what he just heard.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hitomi went straight to her quarters and straight to bed. She could not believe what she had just heard. Her a princess, Jasper a prince. After all this struggling it couldn't be true. It just seemed like stuff that only happened in fairy tales. As she lay in bed Allen entered the room.  
  
"Well Hitomi, you certainly kept that quiet." She didn't answer him.  
  
"So.. What's your answer?"  
  
Hitomi looked up. "What?"  
  
"I said what's your answer. You gonna marry me or what?"  
  
Hitomi was furious. She could not believe what she was hearing. "You insensitive bastard. After what I just heard all you can thinks about is what my answer will be. Well I'll make this as clear as I can. NOOOOOOOOO!!! Now piss off!" With that Hitomi turned her back to him.  
  
Allen was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He just stood and left.  
  
***************************************  
  
Jasper had been informed by one of the servants to go check on Hitomi. They said that she had had a terrible shock tonight and that she would need some comforting. He went and found his sister lying in her bed crying.  
  
"Oh Hitomi tell me what's wrong," Jasper said.  
  
She said nothing and just held her brother. He was all she had left now. He was her rock and he was all that would keep her from drowning. She held him tight and they drifted off to sleep without saying a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? I hoped you liked it. I know it came out of no where but I didn't want lady z to be a bad guy and this was the only way I could slot her in. Plus it kinda makes things harder for van and Hitomi. Please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbyes

Hey guys, me again. I'm on a roll with this fic at the moment. I have so many ideas but I'm afraid ill forget them or ill lose my notes again. Thanx you guys for your reviews. They just make this all worth while.  
  
Chapter 13: Goodbyes  
  
It had been a week since Lady Zyron's revelations. Hitomi was still unsure but she decided she had nothing to lose, plus Jasper thought that it was extremely cool. Hitomi was sitting in her new quarters (AN; a future queen can't live with the servants. It's not proper) just reflecting on how fast things can change when there was a knock on the door and in came Van.  
  
"Oh Lord Van what can I do for you?" asked Hitomi.  
  
Van just stared at her. He felt so deeply for her but he knew it would never be. He had a responsibility to his people and she was leaving him to go and rule a far away country. He looked deep into her sparkling eyes and without a single rational thought in his head; he walked straight up to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. He felt her stiffen but then gradually melt into the kiss. It was like he was coming home. He had never felt such emotions in his life and it pained him to know that this would probably be the first and last time.  
  
Hitomi looked up at him and just knew what he was feeling. She was feeling it too. With unspoken, mutual consent, Hitomi led Van to the bed where she proceeded to gently peel away his clothes. Their eyes never left each other. When Van was completely naked, he took Hitomi in his arms and gently laid her on the bed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
They lay in silence side by side just feeling each other. That was an experience neither would forget easily. Van finally spoke.  
  
"So how was it for you?"  
  
Hitomi looked up at him. She stared straight into his eyes and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey what? What's so funny?" Van put a look on his face.  
  
"I've just had the most mind blowing experience of my life and you ask how it was for me? You're supposed to say something romantic like 'your eyes are as big as the sun'." replied Hitomi.  
  
"I don't actually think that's romantic. If someone said that to me, I'd be offended." said Van.  
  
"You know what I mean." Hitomi pulled a face at him.  
  
"Seriously Hitomi, I want you to know how special this was for me. I know you're leaving but we still have tonight so let's make the most of it."  
  
They remained lying there side by side and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hitomi and Jasper were ready to leave and were standing outside a very lavish carriage, with the crest of Nasaina on it, waiting to say their goodbyes.  
  
First came Allen, "Hey Jasper. I'm gone miss you. I guess now you can really become a general hey."  
  
"Thank you Allen. I'll miss you too but I would have become a General anyway." replied Jasper.  
  
Allen swiftly moved onto Hitomi. He saw the look on her face and could tell she was angry at him so he just muttered a faint goodbye and sped off.  
  
Chris hugged both Jasper and Hitomi and wished them great luck for the future.  
  
Merle enveloped Jasper in a big hug and when she came to Hitomi she was almost in tears.  
  
"Hey Tomi. I'm gonna miss you so much. I don't why you had to go and become a princess on me but I guess I'll have to live with it just as long as you promise to come back for my wedding. After all I can't get married without a maid of honour."  
  
"Oh Merle, Id be delighted. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodbye."  
  
Lady Zyron, Jasper and lastly Hitomi got into the carriage. She had looked around for Van but he never came. She didn't get to say goodbye.  
  
********************************************  
  
Van stood at the window, watching the carriage slowly drive away. A solitary tear ran down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I'm getting mixed feelings about Lady Z so I'm gonna clear things up a bit. She is definitely good just doing her job. R&R. 


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

Hey again. Wow it's been forever. Sorry for the delay, I've just been lazy. Hey LW glad your back. Thanx to everyone for the reviews. I know you must have given up on me by now but I'm determined to finish this. He we go again!  
  
Chapter 14: Arrival  
  
Hitomi sat in the carriage looking out to the countryside. She knew she was in her country as Zyron had pointed out earlier. They were not far from the capital and Hitomi was extremely afraid. However through all her fear she could still see what a beautiful country she belonged to. Immediately to her right she could see vast fields of wheat and other crops. Beyond that, on the horizon, she could see the beginnings of a large dark forest. On her left was a vast beach which led to an even greater ocean.  
  
Although Hitomi was terrified; Jasper loved the whole situation. He kept his face stuck to the carriage window so he wouldn't miss a thing.  
  
"Oh Hitomi isn't it all just beautiful!" Jasper exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Jasper. It's beautiful. I'm glad you like it. It's our new home," replied Hitomi.  
  
Lady Zyron was worried about the whole situation. She knew how hard it was going to be for the both of them and she knew how scared Hitomi was. She wished that there was something she could do. She hoped that in time things would get easier for everyone concerned.  
  
**************************************  
  
Waking up from sleep, Hitomi noticed that they were no longer in the country. Around her were beautiful old buildings and people walking the streets. Hitomi could see the market place up ahead and it was bustling with people. From what Zyron had said, Hitomi had assumed that this country would be squalid and in need of a lot of repair.  
  
"Zyron, why does the country seem so prosperous? I assumed that since it had just recovered from a war, we would need to rebuild." This came from a very confused Hitomi.  
  
"No Hitomi the war ended a while back and under the guidance of the royal council and the elders, we have already managed to rebuild most of the capital. You shall know of the history in time." Zyron turned her gaze to the window of the carriage. "Look outside," she said. Hitomi and Jasper did as requested and they were met with enquiring gazes.  
  
"Zyron why are they looking at us like that?" asked Jasper.  
  
"You are riding in a royal carriage. This is the first time such a carriage has been seen since the abdication of the throne by your father. Right now, it has been a long day and we are just arriving at the palace, where you'll be shown around and have time to rest and get ready before your formal introduction to the court t dinner."  
  
Hitomi looked extremely afraid. "Isn't this all a bit fast? Don't we get at least a night to get our bearings?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"I know my dear but the court is extremely anxious to meet you. Also it will be good practise for the future as you won't be having very much free time anymore. You are a future queen. You have much to learn and do. Jasper, however, will have a little bit more free time as he is not the future king."  
  
Jasper didn't seem to pleased about this. 2But can I learn with Hitomi if I wan to?" he asked.  
  
Zyron laughed. "Of course you can. It's good to see you so enthusiastic. Well here we are. Everyone out."  
  
The carriage door was opened by a footman. Through the door, Hitomi could see a huge, beautiful, white palace and in front it stood an array of people, all of different status. The fear she felt minutes ago was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.  
Well thanx for reading. Don't forget to REVIEW. 


	15. Chapter 15: Learning

Hey, I know it's been ages since I've last update4d and I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I've been really stressed lately with exams, not to mention starting a new story on fiction press, which I'm currently neglecting. Anyway to the fic.  
  
Chapter 15: Learning  
  
Hitomi gazed around her new quarters. The room was absolutely huge. A four poster bed with silver drapes hanging down around the side sat right in the middle of the bed. The bed was covered in deep purple sheets, with silver embroidery that showed the crest of Nasaina. The walls were also a shade of deep purple. There seemed to be a story being told, along the walls, in silver. Hitomi decided she learn this story in time and went over to a pair of glass doors at one side of the room. The doors led to a fairly big balcony overlooking the gardens. It was dark out and Hitomi looked up to the heavens and at the two moons adorning the skies. Hitomi was afraid. In a few minutes she would be escorted down the stairs to meet the royal court. She closed her eyes and prayed to Gaea for strength. There was a knock at the door. Hitomi looked one last time at the sky and marched straight into her new life as a queen.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The grand hall of the palace was absolutely breathtaking. It was like a theatre with a huge stage which had a long table facing the rest of the room. On this table sat the most important people in all of Nasaina. Hitomi herself was right in the middle where she could be seen by everyone. On her right was Jasper, looking immaculate in his royal robes, and on her left was Lady Z, as Hitomi had taken to calling her. Around the rest of the table sat Hitomi's royal council.  
  
Hitomi and Jasper had already been introduced as the future queen and the prince and dinner was well on the way. Hitomi turned to her left and whispered to Lady Z.  
  
"Lady Z, if I'm a queen and everything and Jasper is a prince, shouldn't we get a crown? This is like a special event and stuff and King Van always wears a crown at such events."  
  
Lady Z laughed an replied, "You are quite right Hitomi. At such events in the future you and Jasper will get a crown but there must be a coronation first."  
  
"So when is that going to happen?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Well there is a catch to that," replied Lady Z. "You must be married before you can be crowned as queen. However Jasper can be crowned prince as he will not be ruling. Oh and he is a boy.  
  
"Married, I don't want to get married. Well not yet anyway. I hope I get a choice in this. In Fanalia, the council is always going on at Van to marry but he keeps putting them off and I don't want to be under that sort of pressure. And its sooo not fair that Jasper gets to be crowned without having to marry." Hitomi continued rambling until Jasper pinched on her arm.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Hitomi, will you behave? You are acting like a baby," said Jasper. "You are just going to have to deal with the fact that you need to get married and anyway, now you are a princess, you can marry Lord Van."  
  
"Jasper be quiet. Why would I want to marry Van?"  
  
"Yes why indeed," replied Jasper. He turned away and left it at that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been a month since Hitomi and Jasper had arrived at Nasaina. Both had been very busy this past moth learning the history and the ways of their country. The more they learned the more they grew to love their new home. Hitomi had learned the story on her bedroom walls.  
  
The story tells of a legend, where a young man, in the days of old, left his home village to go find his fortune. He found himself in a small town and got work in the local tavern. He settled in this village and eventually married a young beautiful girl who was the daughter of a shepard. A few months after his marriage a stray dragon from the Fanalian mountains began to harass the village. The livestock was being eaten and the crops burned. The villagers were very worried. This young man with much protesting from his young wife took to the forest and decided to slay the dragon. His was successful and on his return was made leader of the village. So goes the story of the first king of Nasaina.  
  
Jasper had also been crowned the royal prince of Nasaina and currently spent most of his time either learning the ways of the country or training with the royal guards.  
  
Hitomi was in her bedroom helping a maid pack her cases for the journey back to Fanalia. It was Merle's wedding in a week and Hitomi and Jasper were to be arriving early. Hitomi was extremely nervous. She hadn't seen Van since that last wonderful night they spent together and although she had tried many times to write him, she had always chickened out. She wondered if Fanalia would have changed or whether Van still felt the same. She knew she did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jasper sat in the carriage with Lady Z, waiting for Hitomi to arrive so they could leave for Fanalia. He loved his new country. It felt like home to him and he had no reason to want to leave it but he was worried his sister did. He loved her greatly and although he was only 11, he knew her heart was elsewhere with a certain king. He often teased her about her feelings for Van but he was afraid that if they did get married he would loose her. Hitomi had basically brought him up herself and she was the only real family he had. He didn't know what he would do if she decided that she wanted to stay in Fanalia.  
  
At that moment Hitomi entered the carriage door with the help of a footman. She sat beside Jasper and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and gave Lady Z a slight nod. The carriage began moving and they were on their way to Fanalia.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey I'm sorry for the whole legend thing. It was a bit weak. Also this chapter doesn't really do much but I just wanted to put something up. Oh and to anyone who is still putting up with my irregular updates thank you. Don't forget to review. 


	16. Chapter 16:Fanalia Again

Sorry for taking so long on this.  
  
Chapter 16: Fanalia Again  
  
Merle walked around the palace trying to calm herself down. She was due to be married in less than a week and was extremely nervous. Marriage was such a big thing. It had never really applied to her before but then came Chris and he changed everything. He made her feel as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered.  
  
"I can't believe he choose me," sighed Merle. Secretly she had always felt this way; always as though he was too good for her.  
  
"Oh go to bed Merle," the young woman said to herself and with that she turned abruptly and rushed to her room. There would be much to do in the following week and she needed her rest.  
  
Van watched his little sister run down the hall. He was extremely happy for her but this past month had been hard on him.  
  
~ God I miss her ~ thought Van. He couldn't have imagined ever missing anyone as much as he missed Hitomi. He was glad she'd be coming to Merle's wedding but although he couldn't wait to see her a little part of him wished she'd stay away.  
  
~ I'm not sure I can let go of her twice. ~  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The carriage came to a slow halt outside the gates to the Fanalian Palace. Hitomi lay sleeping while Jasper immediately jumped out of the carriage and ran up to meet a very excited Merle on the grand front steps.  
  
The carriage with Hitomi, her brother and Lady Z had travelled through the night and had just arrived in the early morning. Despite the time of day, the palace was abuzz with life. There were servants running around the place preparing for the wedding and getting quarters ready for the guests.  
  
Merle gave Jasper the biggest hug then ran down the steps looking for Hitomi. She found the girl still sleeping with her head against the carriage window. She looked so peaceful that Merle was reluctant to wake her. However, Merle being the girl she is, pounced on a sleeping Hitomi.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Hitomi was awaken by waves of wild hair falling into her mouth. She could only think of one person who would greet her in such a lively way.  
  
"Oh Merle! I've missed you too."  
  
Merle pulled back from the hug and looked her best friend up and down.  
  
"I can see being a queen has taken too you. God you look great. I've missed you so so much."  
  
Hitomi managed to leave the carriage where she was grabbed into a fierce hug by Chris.  
  
"Glad you're back Hitomi. We've missed you."  
  
"Well I've missed you too Chris."  
  
Merle joined her future husband and friend on the stairs.  
  
"Hey where did Jasper get to?" she asked.  
  
"He's already run off to the court yard. He said something about missing his training yesterday and needing to catch up," replied Chris.  
  
The trio made there way up the stairs and into the palace. Lady Z had discreetly slipped away and the luggage was being brought in by footmen.  
  
Hitomi looked around her. They were currently in the entrance hall. It was just as grand and beautiful as she remembered. It had only been a month since she'd left but it felt like such a lifetime away. Her thoughts drifted to her last night at the Fanalian palace and the Fanalian king. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't come to greet her on her arrival.  
  
She turned to Merle trying to assume a nonchalant pose and asked, "So how is everyone?"  
  
Merle knew what had happened between Van and her best friend and she knew what Tomi really wanted to ask was how Van was. Merle decided to have some fun first.  
  
"Everyone? Who ever do you mean Hitomi?" she replied.  
  
Hitomi frowned. She didn't want anyone to know of her feelings for Van. It would only cause heartache and if Merle found out she would never leave her alone.  
  
"Oh no one in particular," said Tomi.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Throughout this conversation Chris continued walking. He was way ahead of the girls and had already reached the grand staircase leading to the royal quarters. He knew that Merle was going to show Tomi her room and decided to look for Van. He knew the king was not happy and hoped that the arrival of Jasper and Tomi would make the king feel better.  
  
He rounded the corner and was knocked over by something. Chris rose to his feet and found the king of Fanalia spread out on the ground.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. You ok Van" asked Chris.  
  
"It's ok Chris. I wasn't really looking where I was going anyway. I've got a few things on my mind" said Van.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No I'll be alright. So err. erm.err. has.erm . Jasper and Hitomi arrived yet?" asked a very flustered Van.  
  
"Yeah. The Jasper is out in the training yard and Hitomi is heading down to the guest quarters with Merle. Actually I was just looking for you I could take you to meet them."  
  
"NO! Err.I mean I've got stuff to do. I'll see them later. Ok bye." With that said, Van rushed to hide away in his study.  
  
Chris looked after the retreating figure and thought something strange was going on.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So how was it? Sorry again for the terrible delay. Please review. 


End file.
